It Keeps Growing
by Sadgasm
Summary: Kei ha estado mirando al pétalo amarillo que se abrió paso por sus labios por toda una eternidad, preguntándose como algo tan pequeño, tan delicado puede sentirse como una cuchilla subiendo por su garganta.


_La Enfermedad de Hanahaki nace del amor no correspondido en la cual el paciente tose flores o pétalos de flores. El amor reciproco es la única cura. La infección puede ser removida por cirugía pero los sentimientos desaparecen al igual que pétalos._

Kei ha estado mirando al pétalo amarillo que se abrió paso por sus labios por toda una eternidad, preguntándose como algo tan pequeño, tan delicado puede sentirse como una cuchilla subiendo por su garganta. Es un día a finales de invierno, las calles cubiertas por una fina capa de nieve imitan la palidez de su cara y el pequeño pétalo amarillo en medio de su escritorio hace que sus ojos piquen con lágrimas no derramadas

Son narcisos. Los recuerda de la primera vez que vio a Kuroo arreglando un ramo para mostrar en la vitrina. Cuando el único contacto que tenía con el otro eran los saludos cada vez que coincidían a la hora de abrir sus locales, antes de que Kuroo decidiera que quería un tatuaje y Tsukishima grabara los pequeños pétalos sobre la clavícula del otro. Antes de que intercambiaran contactos y comenzaran a hablar diariamente. Antes de que Tsukishima cayera de cabeza por el otro.

Ahora Kei se encontraba abrazado al lavamanos con una cascada de pétalos cayendo por su boca, haciendo difícil el solo hecho de respirar. Ahora Kei se encontraba llorando pero no estaba seguro si era por el dolor físico o porque su corazón estaba un poco más dolido a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Se las arregló para ocultarlo hasta la mitad de la primavera, cuando ya se consideraba un experto en ignorar las cosquillas en su garganta cada vez que Kuroo sonreía en su dirección o ponía un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Los pétalos eran cada vez más y algunos de ellos estaban cubiertos por gotas de sangre. Podía sentir las raíces crecer en su pecho y se preguntaba cuanto más tardarían en llenar sus pulmones, cuanto tiempo pasaría para que las flores se apropiaran de todo su cuerpo. Algunas noches, aquellas en las que la tos no lo dejaba dormir, se preguntaba si Kuroo podría llegar a amarlo, cuanto tiempo tardarían sus sentimientos en ser correspondidos, se preguntaba si podría volver a respirar sin sentir el dulce olor de los narcisos que lo estaban tomando. Esas noches ni siquiera se preocupaba en limpiar los pétalos a su alrededor, lo consideraba un esfuerzo en vano, no pasarían minutos y se encontraría cubierto de ellos nuevamente.

Así que cuando Yamaguchi lo encontró en un mar de pétalos amarillos la mañana siguiente lo único que pudo hacer fue culparse y echarse a llorar, los brazos de su amigo no tardaron un segundo en rodearlo, frases reconfortantes y un _"Está bien, Tsukki"_ haciendo camino hasta sus oídos. Cuando se calmó, los ojos de Yamaguchi estaban lleno de lástima, Kei se sentía como un perrito herido bajo la mirada del otro

"¿Es Kuroo?"

Y tan solo con la mención de su nombre las cosquillas en su garganta se hicieron presentes, trató de frenarlas pero ¿de que serviría eso? Yamaguchi ya sabía todo, no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo. Los pétalos que cayeron de sus labios fueron la respuesta que el de pecas necesitaba.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo? ¿Es muy malo?"

"Dos meses y medio, casi tres. No es tan malo, de verdad, no te preocupes, Yamaguchi." A pesar de sus palabras, la mirada de su amigo ahora no solo reflejaba lastima, sino también tristeza y algo de enojo. Yamaguchi siempre fue un libro abierto.

"¿Le has dicho algo?"

Kei solo negó con la cabeza. Kuroo y él estaban _bien_. No había necesidad de decir nada, su relación funcionaba bien, eran amigos y Tsukishima estaba satisfecho con eso. Yamaguchi lo observó en silencio por unos segundos, como si él fuera un domador a punto de hacer un movimiento y Tsukishima un animal salvaje listo para atacar. Cuando hablo su tono era suave y sus palabras cuidadosas

"Tsukki… ¿Vas a hacerte la cirugía?"

"No." Estaba seguro de que Yamaguchi no lo entendería pero amar a Kuroo se sentía bien, correcto. No podía imaginarse sin sentimientos hacia el otro. Él ganaba energía con la sonrisa de Kuroo, sentía que podía salvar una pequeña ciudad cada vez que sus manos se rozaban cuando caminaban muy cerca o cuando despertaban juntos después de una noche de películas. Amar a Kuroo era una parte de Tsukishima.

"No." Volvió a repetir más seguro.


End file.
